


Not Angry, Just Disappointed

by stratumgermanitivum, whiskeyandspite



Series: Hannibal JFMU 2020 [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Belting, Daddy Kink, Discipline, Little Hannibal, Little Space, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Spanking, reluctance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23517454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stratumgermanitivum/pseuds/stratumgermanitivum, https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskeyandspite/pseuds/whiskeyandspite
Summary: “Is this the sort of attention you wanted, Hannibal?” Will was saying, tone dipped as though chastening a child. “Is this what you acted out for? I’m surprised at you, Hannibal. You don’t surprise me often, and rarely with such behavior.”Hannibal hasn't been very good. In fact, he's been quite awful.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Hannibal JFMU 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690183
Comments: 28
Kudos: 234
Collections: Just Fuck Me Up 2020





	Not Angry, Just Disappointed

**Author's Note:**

> We're kinda into this whole Little business, in case you couldn't tell.

There were things Will could be tolerant with. Patient. Eventually, Hannibal would give up on subtlety and out himself to Will. Will could see the desire in his eyes. 

The arm, though, the  _ arm _ was too far. Reckless, and stupid. Hannibal had someone willing to take the fall for his crimes, but he was too prideful to let anyone else wear the Ripper’s title. Too prideful to be more  _ careful _ .

Will was a haze of fury and disappointment when he arrived in Hannibal’s office, hanging his coat up and crossing his arms across his chest. Hannibal smiled at him serenely, looking as placid and unassuming as he always did.

“Hello, Will. How has your day-”

“Save it,” Will snapped. “You are in  _ so _ much trouble. Her  _ arm _ , really, Hannibal?”

Hannibal stiffened, his smile frozen in place. Will had thrown him for a loop, and he clearly didn’t know how to respond. 

Will raised his eyebrows, expectant. “You are not so stupid, Hannibal, as to think that no one would pick up on it.” When Hannibal merely blinked, Will pursed his lips and shook his head, bringing a hand up to tug his hair. “Don’t pretend that you didn’t know I knew, either, that’s beneath you. Though, honestly, I can’t say anymore if it is or not. You’re acting like a child.”

“Will,” Hannibal considered his next words and after a few moments just swallowed them in lieu of letting them free. He cleared his throat and swallowed.

“Your pride will get you killed one of these days,” Will muttered.

“My pride is all I have.”

“Is it?” Will moved closer, setting his hands wide over Hannibal’s desk and leaning in close. “Because you’re very close to losing it. You think if you get caught they’ll let you keep that? Your pride? Your dignity? It’s the first thing they’ll take, and relish in it. And you  _ know that _ when you’re not in the middle of a goddamn tantrum.”

“I think that’s somewhat of an exaggeration,” Hannibal replied tersely, but he couldn’t meet Will’s eyes.

“Is it?” Will asked, his voice deceptively soft. “So you  _ didn’t  _ see someone else getting the attention you wanted and do everything you could to get it back?”

Hannibal looked affronted at having his actions described in such a way, but he didn’t seem able to find the words to refute Will, either. Will stared him down, expression grim. 

“Take off your jacket,” Will finally said. 

“... I’m sorry?”

“Take off your suit jacket,” Will repeated. “It’ll be hot and uncomfortable, and I don’t tolerate whining.”

Still with the same baffled and offended expression, Hannibal nevertheless got to his feet, removing his jacket and draping it over the back of his chair. 

“And the tie,” Will added. 

“Will, I don’t see-“

“If I have to remove it myself, Hannibal, you won’t like the consequences.”

Hannibal knew he wouldn’t. He knew he wouldn’t as surely as he knew Will wouldn’t go to Jack with this information, as surely as he knew Will had known for months now, and had said nothing.

He wasn’t going to test Will’s patience here, there was no need.

He removed his tie.

Only then did Will straighten up from his position and move to shove his sleeves up his arms without bothering to fold them. It was such a decisive gesture, such a confidently dominant one, that for a moment Hannibal stood stock still, just struck dumb by it.

“Is this the sort of attention you wanted, Hannibal?” Will was saying, tone dipped as though chastening a child. “Is this what you acted out for? I’m surprised at you, Hannibal. You don’t surprise me often, and rarely with such behavior.”

Will moved to take Hannibal’s seat at his desk, shoving his feet against the floor to push it back and turn it, so he was facing Hannibal.

“Come here.”

“Will, I don’t think -”

“So help me, Hannibal, if you make me repeat myself one more time,” Will murmured, voice terrifyingly calm.

He didn’t finish the sentence. He didn’t need to. Hannibal had heard such a tone before, though not for many, many years. 

Hannibal would not have thought he had it in him to feel small or otherwise overwhelmed, but taking the two steps to stand before Will felt a lot like walking to the gallows. He was beginning to have an idea of where this was going, and he wasn’t at all certain he wanted it to go there. Nor did he have any idea of how to stop it. 

“You,” Will said, reaching for Hannibal’s belt, “are a spoiled, reckless  _ child _ . Stop that,” he added, swatting away Hannibal’s hands when he tried to shield himself. “This is what happens to naughty boys, Hannibal. Your actions have consequences. Better me than the FBI.”

Will dragged Hannibal’s slacks and underwear down around his knees in one smooth motion. 

This was going  _ exactly  _ where Hannibal had suspected, and while before he would have been thrilled to see Will embracing dominant confidence, now he felt a sort of humiliated alarm. 

Will gripped Hannibal’s arm and pulled him in. Hannibal balked when Will tried to pull him over his knees, shaking his head. 

“I don’t want to!” It came out plaintive and high, not at all how Hannibal preferred to comport himself. Will raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. 

“That’s your last strike, Hannibal. You’ve already made things worse for yourself. Shall we go for broke?”

“No.”

“Then move,” Will told him. Another tug brought Hannibal closer, yet another finally guided him over Will's knees as he'd initially intended. One hand to the back of his neck to hold him down, the other at the base of his spine, pulling up Hannibal’s shirt to fully bare him.

“You’ve been too long without consequences. You’ve started to think you’re above them. Too clever, too quick, too  _ proud _ .” Will slipped Hannibal’s belt from his pants and folded it on the desk, squeezing the back of Hannibal’s neck when he tried to shift. “But you’re  _ not _ are you? You’ve just grown your skill at pretending you are. Because  _ adults _ don’t behave this way, Hannibal,  _ adults _ don’t throw a tantrum when their untoward behavior doesn’t get the attention they want. Adults don’t act this way at all.”

Will pressed the toe of his shoe against the floor and raised his knee, pushing up Hannibal’s hips with the motion as he continued to keep him pinned, like a pup who’d snapped his teeth at the wrong dog.

“No wonder adult consequences don’t scare you anymore,” Will added a moment later, before bringing the flat of his hand down  _ hard _ over Hannibal’s ass. “Very well. Perhaps a punishment fit for your  _ age _ will get through.”

Hannibal sucked in a quick rush of breath, his only concession to the humiliation that was occuring. It had been a very long time indeed since anyone had taken him over a knee like this, and he tensed up, trying to keep himself composed.

Will was having none of it. His hand came down sharp and furious, turning Hannibal’s skin a tender pink and deepening the color with every blow. And he  _ lectured _ . 

“Reckless, Hannibal,” he said. “Risking your neck and your freedom all because Jack and I had our eyes on someone else for a few minutes. You can’t tell me you didn’t know that Jack was trying to lure you out. You aren’t a stupid boy.”

Hannibal bit his tongue. There did not seem to be an answer that would have pleased Will. On the contrary, everything he thought of would surely have made things worse.

“There are going to be some changes. From now on, this is what acting out will get you, every time.” 

Will’s hand struck Hannibal’s thighs, and he made his first sound, a surprised little whine of pain.

So Will hit him there again.

Even he couldn’t say where this had come from; this need to dominate and bring someone in hand. He had been content letting Hannibal think he had the power; setting Will’s mind aflame, putting him away. He had lured and Hannibal had followed, but in such proximity intimacy grew.

“I will not have you be caught so shamefully,” Will continued, squeezing the patch of skin he’d just swatted. “I will not have you see all your own work, and mine, go to waste for petulance. Do you understand me?”

When Hannibal was silent, Will caught a hand in his hair and yanked, until Hannibal’s hands were pressing to Will’s thighs and his back was arched and he had no choice but to look up.

“Silence won’t work anymore, Hannibal, not here. I said do you understand?”

“Yes, Daddy!”

Hannibal could not have said where the words came from. Perhaps he was too thoroughly entranced in memory. Perhaps it was the position, held so firmly, watery eyes on the ceiling. Perhaps it was Will’s dominance bringing out long-dormant fantasies, ones Hannibal had not entertained since he was a fresh-faced young man. Regardless, it was out in the air, and Hannibal felt entirely unsure of himself for the first time in decades.

Will, on the other hand, showed no hesitation. He pushed Hannibal’s head back down and continued the punishment as though Hannibal called him ‘Daddy’ every day. “I expect you to listen the  _ first _ time I say something, not the second or the third. Which of us has a greater knowledge of the FBI and their investigations?” He pinched hard at Hannibal’s thigh, ignoring his unhappy yelp. 

“You do!”

“That’s right. And since I am the only reason Jack hasn’t connected the dots, you’ll be paying a lot more attention to me, won’t you?”

“Yes!” 

“Yes,  _ what _ , Hannibal?”

Hannibal gritted his teeth. His humiliation had apparently been Will’s intention from the start, and worse than the sting and the heat were the tears building in his eyes. “Yes, Daddy,” he ground out.

“You’d better,” Will murmured, dragging Hannibal’s belt from the desk and delivering three savage swats to his red skin for good measure. Then he rubbed his palm gently over Hannibal, soothing him, hushing the soft sounds Hannibal made as he lay bent over Will’s knees. 

For several long moments, neither spoke; neither needed to. Will petted and rubbed where he’d so painfully struck, and Hannibal accepted this wordless forgiveness by resting more and more of his weight on Will’s lap until he felt boneless. When Will’s fingers found his hair again it was to slip through it and massage Hannibal’s scalp, his other hand wrapping around the man’s middle to hold him in position a while longer.

Hannibal was hazy and floating by the time Will said his name and gently guided him up to stand again. Hannibal caught himself against his desk, balance still questionable, as Will ducked down to dress Hannibal in his underwear and trousers again. He threaded Hannibal’s belt back through the belt loops and did it up, and then he rested his hands on Hannibal’s hips and looked up at him.

“Don’t do that again,” Will told him quietly. He sounded tired, so tired. “Who knows what would have happened had I not figured it out first. You have to be careful.”

Hannibal blinked hazily down at him. He didn’t know what to do with this Will, strangely dominant and concerned, all in one. He didn’t know what to do with his own head, vaguely foggy. “Yes, Daddy,” he murmured.

Will offered him a wry smile. “I had you pegged weeks ago,” he said. His hands found Hannibal’s holding them gently. “You’ve just been  _ desperate _ for someone to take you in hand, haven’t you?”

“...No?” Hannibal offered, uncertain.

Will laughed and shook his head. “Oh no. You don’t fool me, little boy. You never have.” He sighed, leaning back in the chair. “You’re going to be the death of me,” he said softly. “Let me keep you safe.”

Hannibal felt a great surge of uncertainty. Concern was foreign to him, as was protectiveness. No one had seen Hannibal as something to protect since he was a child. 

He thought he might like it.

“Come here,” Will murmured, tugging Hannibal back into his lap, rightside up this time. “I’m getting a headache just looking at you.” He rubbed his thumb over Hannibal’s brow, encouraging his tense features to relax.

When they did, and Hannibal let more of his weight be held by Will, Will wrapped his arms around Hannibal’s middle and encouraged him to do the same. They sat that way, still and quiet, a monster wrapped in the man who wanted to keep him.

Will closed his eyes and sighed, tucking his nose against Hannibal’s throat and just breathing him in. He’d been worried. He’d practically panicked when he realized how quickly the clues would be linked to Hannibal if he didn’t intervene. Against logic, against his better judgement, Will rushed to help  _ him, _ not the FBI.

After everything.

After all of it.

“Will?”

“Hmm?”

Hannibal set his hands on Will’s shoulders and pushed himself back to look at him properly. There was still a softness about him, something almost blurred around the edges that showed Will that Hannibal Lecter hadn’t quite returned in full, that he was still skulking in the shadows of his irises.

“How did you know?”

“I didn’t,” Will shrugged. “But you would be surprised how immature the people I lecture and work with are. And getting through to a child is easier than reasoning with an adult.”

Hannibal wanted to bristle at being called a child again, but he didn’t. He couldn’t. Things had progressed the way they had, and there was no undoing it. There was no pretending that Will had not undone him. 

“Are you going to do it again?” Hannibal asked.

Will’s arms tightened around him. “As many times as you need,” he said firmly. 

Hannibal shivered as the words raced down his spine and settled low in his belly.

“It needn’t be all punishment,” Will added, eyes narrowed as he took in Hannibal’s reaction. 

“I don’t understand.”

Will rolled his eyes. “Were you this stubborn as a literal child? Don’t answer that.” He sighed, cupping the nape of Hannibal’s neck and dragging him in against his shoulder. “If you need Daddy to punish you, I will. If you need Daddy to take care of you, we can do that too.”

“I don’t -”

“Are you arguing with me, Hannibal?”

With a sigh, Hannibal shook his head against Will’s shoulder and settled heavy against him again. He could take care of himself. He dressed extravagantly, he had a well-paying job, he had a title, hosted dinner parties, had a reputation for being eccentric and weird. He didn’t need to be taken care of, when Will’s idea of dinner was slapping together a lasagne.

But he wanted it.

He wanted someone to hold him close, to stroke his hair, to nuzzle him and let him curl up and pretend to be small in their lap. He wanted someone to argue with him that he needed more sleep, that he needed less stress, that he needed to  _ let go _ .

He could hardly deny that he had wanted a sexual relationship with Will Graham. He supposed that was still on the cards but this… this was something he hadn’t expected, and something he absolutely needed. Ached for. Wanted.

“We technically have an appointment,” Hannibal mumbled after a while, and Will snorted softly, cupping the back of his head and setting his feet to the floor to swing the chair back and forth lazily.

“You need it more than I do, today,” Will told him. “For at least another hour, I’m not going anywhere, and no one’s coming in here. Take what you need.”

**Author's Note:**

> FIND US ON [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/sw_writestuff) | [TUMBLR](https://stratsandwhiskeywritestuff.tumblr.com/) | [PILLOWFORT](https://www.pillowfort.social/StratsandWhiskeyWriteStuff)


End file.
